Surprise
by xXxPrincessRoseCastlexXx
Summary: Pepper has a surprise for Tony. Will Tony love it or hate it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm in a meadow. It's beautiful with flowers growing everywhere. I see Tony sitting on a bench in the middle of the meadow. I smile and run to him. He looks up and smiles when he sees me. I sit next to him. He points across the meadow. By the edge of meadow by the trees are two little kids play; one boy and one girl. I am overcome with the feeling of these kids the moment I see them. They look over at Tony and me and smile like they just noticed us. They run over to us yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" The little boy gets on my lap and the little girl gets on Tony's. I feel at home here with Tony and these kids. I lean over to kiss the boys forehead. He giggles. I lean over to the girl to-_

I wake up with a sudden urge in my stomach. I look over at Tony, who is fast asleep with his arm around me protectively. I move his arm gently without waking him up. I leave the warmth of the bed and move to the cold bathroom.

I head to the toilet and throw up. This is the fourth time this week. I don't understand. I throw up in the morning, feel a little sick in the day, and feel fine in the evening. Tony caught me the first mourning and said I shouldn't go to work. I ignore him saying that it's just a bug. But I don't know anymore. I'm going to the doctor's today and I haven't told Tony.

I flush the toilet and brush my teeth and walk back to Tony's bedroom. Tony's still asleep but is subconsciously trying to find me in the bed. I crawl back under the covers and guides Tony's arm around me. He sighs and settles down.

I look at the clock and realize that the alarm will go off in two minutes. I sigh and cuddle closer to my boyfriend. It'll be 6:00am in a minute and a half. My doctor's appointment is at 10:00am, when Tony will be at a S.H.E.I.L.D. meeting. I told him that I have paperwork to do and won't be able to be at the meeting. He was disappointed that he won't have me to play footsy with today.

The alarm goes off and I reach over and turn it off. I heard Tony groan. I give him a small kiss.

"Wakey wake!" I say getting out of the bed.

"No." He grabs me and yanks me back into bed, "Lets stay in bed all day." He kisses my neck up to my chin and final my lips. I pull away.

"We have stuff to do today. You have a meeting and I have paperwork."

"Screw meetings and work in general." He tries to kiss me again but I pull away. Tony gives me a pout.

"Jarvis, blinds please." I ask.

"Yes, Miss Potts," Jarvis opens the blinds and the morning sun shines through the window.

"Ah! It burns!" Tony yells and his under the bed sheets.

"Get up, Tony." I pull off the sheets, "Now"

"Fine!" He grumbles and gets up and heads to the living room.

I get dress and get Tony's clothes out for him. I walk out of the room and head to the living room. When I walk into the room I was hit with the smell of eggs and sausage. I see Tony on the couch eating and watching cartoons. I sit next to him where he had placed my plate of eggs and sausage.

"Go and get dressed when you are done eating. You have a meeting at ten." I say taking a bite of eggs. Delicious as always. For a smart computer system, Jarvis is a great cook.

"Yes, ma'am." He scarves down his food and runs to his room.

I change the channel to CNN. I eat my breakfast and watch the news. I finish and take my plate and Tony's to the kitchen. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and I feel Tony's arms wrap around my waist. He kisses my ear and I smile. I turn around in his arms to face him.

"Good morning Mr. Stark"

"Good morning Ms. Potts" He kisses me gently.

I pull away, "Now go to the meeting. Happy is outside ready to take you to the jet."

"Why take the jet? I'm Ironman" He grins.

I sigh, "Fine, I'll inform Happy." I move toward the bedroom were my phone is. "Oh and Tony."

"Yes, my love?" He walks behind me.

"Behave at the meeting and keep the teasing to a minimal."

"I can't make any promises!" He yells and runs to the lab to put on the Ironman suit before I could object. I half-heartedly groan and smile.

I find my phone to call Happy. After I tell him he can have the day off I get ready to go to the doctor's office.

* * *

**another chapter is soon to come :) i hope u like it already :))))**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting in an examining room waiting for the doctor to walk in. The room looks like any other examining room. It has two green walls and two blue walls. There's a window to my right and I see a mother holding her sick child. I feel pain for them. I really hope the kid gets better. I hear a knock on the door and a lady probably in her mid-forties walks in with a doctor's coat on and a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello Ms. Potts," she says walking in, "I'm Dr. Harris."

"Hello Dr. Harris." I shake her hand.

"So, why is it that you came here today?" She sat on the chair in front of me.

"Well, I have been feeling sick these past few days."

"Can you tell me how you feel sick?" She writes down on her clipboard.

"I have thrown up and felt uneasy afterwards."

"How many times have you thrown up"

"Four"

"What time of day has the throwing up occurred?"

I'm confused, "Um, in the morning, but what does that have to do with-"

"I want you to pee in this cup" she got up and grabs a cup from the cabinet on her right.

"Okay," I walk to the bathroom down the hall confused. When I come back I give her the cup filled with my urine.

"I will be back in a matter of minutes." She left the room with my urine.

What does me throwing up in the morning have to do with anything? Why did I have to pee in a cup? What does she think I have? Is it a serious disease? Is it deadly? Am I going to die? I can't die yet, I'm still young. It can't be deadly or anything, right? I'm confused.

My phone vibrates. I look at the name and smile.

'_Wat r u wearing? ;) – Ironman'_

I text him back.

_'Stop texting me & focus on the meeting! – IronmansGirl'_

I put my phone down and stare at the wall. I feel my phone again.

_'But its boring! U naked isn't ;) – Ironman'_

I roll my eyes and text him back.

_'I didnt say I was naked, Tony – IronmansGirl'_

The doctor walks in and I set my phone down. She sits back were she was before with a huge smile on her face.

"Ms. Potts?"

"Yes ?" I was getting really worried.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

I look at her quizzically. I look down and try to think back. "Tony was on a mission in Germany when I was on my period last. That was…wait..."That was almost two months ago! My eyes widen. "I'm late," I whisper. I look up at Dr. Harris and she nods. "Am I…?"

"Yes, you are pregnant! Congrats!" she smiles.

"Pregnant?" I feel my phone vibrate again and my stomach feels like there's a hundred butterflies inside.

"What's wrong? Do you not want it?" she frowns.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Tony. Does he want a baby? He has never shown any interest in kids. Would he reject the baby? Or me? I know he would be a great father, but does he want to be? Does he want children?

"The father?" she asks.

I nod. "I know he would be an amazing father. But I don't know if he wants to be a father…"

"Then tell him. That's the only way to find out."

"Okay. I will. Thanks Dr. Harris." I smile and shake her hand.

Tonight. I will tell Tony tonight that I'm having a baby. Our baby.

* * *

**How are u liking the story? Another chapter will be up soon :)**


End file.
